Behind the Scenes
by JupieKat
Summary: This is kind of an AU fic, in a word, its different. Just give it a chance, but I must warn you, I really dont know where I'm going with it :)
1. Director's Cut

(A/N): I'm Baaaaaack. It's Christmas break and this idea popped into my head so I was like, what the hell, so I wrote it(. It's a pretty original idea if I do say so myself (unless you have used this kind of idea thing, then its not so original, but I haven't seen any like this so.) So, most of you probably won't like it, because its, well...different, but I was just so sick of all those old 'they're running from the feds they fall in love, blah blah blah' (no offense to anyone who's written those, cause I really do love them, I've even written some)but they were just getting old and predictable. I also wrote it out of the extreme lack of TZP enthusiasm that's been going around lately. Anyway, hope you like.  
  
Behind the Scenes-Chapter 1  
  
"Zee, I don't think this is a good idea" Ro said cautiously while stepping over large pieces of broken rusty metal. "Ro, you are usually the one to get us into trouble, not keep us out of it."  
  
"Yeah, that should prove how much of a bad idea this is, plus, this building looks like it could fall over at any given second."  
  
"I told you that I have checked it out multiple times with my scanners. It's perfectly safe; I have no worries of being in here."  
  
"Says the guy made out of titanium steel."  
  
"You'll be fine Ro, I promise." He turned to give her a grin and with that she stopped complaining and worrying altogether, because she knew the synthoid would never break a promise.  
  
"So what exactly are we looking for again?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll know once I find it."  
  
"Good plan tinman," she said with a roll of her eyes, "How do you know that this was one of Selig's labs?"  
  
"I don't." he added simply.  
  
She knew she should have been upset with his answer but she found something among the run down laboratory that caught her eye. It was a large blue button on the wall next to about a million other buttons. She walked up to it and gently pressed down. After she removed her hand the soft moaning of computers at work filled the room. On a small circular stage like platform a hologram appeared. It was of a robot with the words 'Infiltration Unit Zeta' in 3-d lettering spinning around the bottom.  
  
Zeta turned to look at Ro. "What is it?" she asked curiously. He walked up to it, and studied it. "It's a...It's a....crap, I forgot my line."  
  
"CUT!" the director shouted.  
  
"Dammit Hayden! That is our 27th take today! Even I know your line by now!" she grumbled, folding her arms across her chest, she then gave an agitated sigh. Hayden, meanwhile, was in laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry love, but 'twas worth it to see you in such a fuss" he said between chuckles. (A/N: Yeah yeah, I know, Zee (or Hayden) has a British accent, but I couldn't get it out of my head, Zee with a British accent...half naked....in a hot tub....with me...*eyes glaze over* heehee, sorry, forgot I was writin' a story there for a second)  
  
"Alright you guys, that's enough, anyway, we'll stop here for now, but we'll pick things up bright and early tomorrow morning." He turned to Hayden "We are going to be on time this time, correct?" He nodded with a grin and then picks up his jacket and followed his co-star out of the studio to the parking lot.  
  
  
  
**Yep it's a cliffhanger, this is mostly because I'm not sure of a name yet for Ro, I would love if in your reviews you would include possible name ideas. But even if you don't have one still review, I want to know your reaction to my crazy little fic.** 


	2. Number One Fan

(A/N)-Whoo hoo, they like it, they really like it. I was afraid it would be to..not so much different, but like they weren't the same people because...well, they weren't and also because they had different names and junk.  
  
Anyway, for Ro's name, I think I'm going to use Riley, (Thank ya Bee () because I wanted something nice sounding for her and tough, cause Ro's the kinda person who doesn't take crap from anyone.  
  
Anyway, on with the show....er, TV series  
  
Behind the Scenes-Chapter 2-Number One Fan  
  
Hayden followed Riley out of Studio 14 practically jogging to keep up with her. He gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked with an exhausted sigh and a slight roll of her eyes. He was a little surprised at her behavior; this was a different Riley than the one he was used to seeing. She was looked tired and bothered and depressed all at the same time. He studied her face for a moment before asking her what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing is wrong." She explained rotating her arm so that she wriggled out of his grasp. "I'm fine, really, I'm just tired, you know, work and stuff." He nodded seeming to accept her answer. "You know that if you ever need anything that I'm here, right?" She nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, I know." Then she turned and completed the distance to her car.  
  
"Yeah...well, right then." Hayden mumbles to himself then gets in his own car and drives away, only after he watches her drive off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riley reaches her apartment and nonchalantly tosses her keys down on the table that's next to the door. She starts shuffling across the apartment to get something to eat from the kitchen when she notices that she kicked a small envelope across the tile floor. She picks it up and studies it. Her hand trembles it as she goes to open it, knowing well that she has received many letters like this before.  
  
She slowly takes out the letter and looks at it, knowing that someone spent a great deal of time and effort into making it. No letter on the page is handwritten; they are all cut out of magazines and newspapers. Her eyes move swiftly over each line and she drops the letter and watches it float to the ground.  
  
She leaves it there and tries to forget about it while showering and putting her pajamas on. She forgets dinner as she slowly crawls into bed curling up into a ball under the covers.  
  
After a couple hours she manages to fall asleep until a soft thud wakes her. She slowly rises and tiptoes out of her bedroom into the kitchen where she hears more soft banging noises. She reaches across the counter to get a knife out of the knife block.  
  
Looking around, trying to find out where the noises are coming from, she directs her attention to the window that is next to her, where she sees a figure dressed in black. In a frenzy she drops her knife and reaches for her cordless phone, punching #1 on her speed dial.  
  
"Hello?" A tired British voice on the other line asks.  
  
"H-Hayden?" Riley asked while diving behind her kitchen counter.  
  
"Riley? Bloody hell, what is it? What's wrong?" he said wide awake sitting up in his bed.  
  
"There's someone here," she whispered into the phone "someone's trying to break into my apartment."  
  
"I'm calling the police, Riley, don't worry, I'll be over as soon as I can."  
  
"Wait, you can't call the police! Fiona would kill me! The press would have a field day if they found out someone was trying to break into my apartment! And can you even begin to think of all the bad publicity?!?"  
  
"Riley, stop being difficult! I don't care what your agent has to say! There won't be any publicity if you're dead!"  
  
"Wait," she sat up a little looking over the counter, not hearing the noise any longer, "I think they gave up." She said looking towards the empty fire escape.  
  
"I'm still coming over."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I want to."  
  
"But-" It was too late because the line was already dead. She smirked and then slid back down the counter, still hiding, just to make sure that no one was planning on returning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hayden reached her apartment at 3:45, less than 10 minutes from when she first called him. He opened her door with the spare key she had given him in case of emergencies.  
  
"Ri?" He started to worry when she didn't reply right away.  
  
"I'm in here." She called softly. He found her in the kitchen, sitting in the corner with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.  
  
"Are you alright then?" he asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I-I'm fine, just a little shaken up." He reached over to brush a stray lock of hair back behind her ear. "I'm glad you came." she confessed and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Of course I came. I was really worried about you." He said while sneaking an arm around her shoulders.  
  
She picked up the knife from off the floor then slid it back into the knife block.  
  
"Planning on doing that burglar of yours a little damage, eh?" he joked as he stood up. "Well....I actually got it out because I knew you were coming." She teased. He rested his hand on his heart and while pathetically looking up at the ceiling he whimpered "My heart, it aches."  
  
She smiled at the kicked puppy look he was bearing. "Well, I think I'm going to head off to bed now, but, I was wondering-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes I'll stay the night."  
  
"How do you know I was going to ask that?"  
  
"Well, was it?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but how did you know that."  
  
"I have known you, Miss Johnston, since before the first episode of The Zeta Project, which obviously means, that I have been around you long enough to complete your sentences."  
  
"If you say so." She said with a yawn, closing her eyes while leaning on the counter for support. Her eyes flew open as she was suddenly lifted off the ground and carried towards her room. "What are you doing?" she asked as a confused look crossed her face.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm tucking you in."  
  
"Hayden, I'm 20 years old, I'm pretty sure I can manage that on my own."  
  
"Well, I'm 21 years old, which means I'm a whole year older than you which also means that I'm the boss and I say I'm tucking you in."  
  
Too tired to argue, she laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes, secretly enjoying every moment. She was soon upset to realize that they had finally reached their destination and that he was setting her down. With her eyes still closed she grabbed his hand. "Hayden? Do you think you could-"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Mmmk. Just in case." She whispered  
  
"Yeah, just in case." He said leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "Oh, let me go hang up my jacket, I'll be right back though love, promise."  
  
He walked over to the coat rack next to the door and hung up his coat and removed his shoes. On his way back to Riley he had something stuck to his bare foot, it was a piece of paper, with letters cut out of magazines and newspapers arranged in a way so that they formed words.  
  
(A/N) Ok, looks like the Jupister is finished with another chapter. A huge thank you goes out to the people who reviewed, thank you all for your kind words ( after I read em' I went and typed up this chapter, be sure to tell me what you think again, or you know, for the first time, whatever. 


	3. Take Two

Sorry! Its been FOREVER since I've updated! I feel horrible! Ok anyway, here we are and I'll do better next time, I promise (  
  
Take Two  
  
Hayden read through the letter and quickly made his way to Riley's room. He gently shook her awake.  
  
"Mmm wah?" she asked turning over.  
  
"Ri, what is this?"  
  
She was fully awake now, and sat up. She snatched it from him. "It's just a prank, you know, people are stupid." She said nervously.  
  
"A prank? Ri? A prank?!? If they set a paper bag full of dog shit ablaze in front of your apartment door, that's a prank. Getting unmarked envelopes with death threats, that's no prank."  
  
"Hayden, don't worry, I can handle it, nothing's happened and I've been getting them for a while now! I'll be fine."  
  
"You've been getting them for a while now?! And Jesus Christ Ri, nothings happened?!?! Someone tried to break into your apartment tonight!"  
  
"Ok, well yeah, if you count tonight, something's happened. But I don't want this getting out! Fiona would KILL me! There would be more crap about me in the papers! I just cant deal with that!"  
  
"Oh, your idiot manager!" at this point Hayden was standing and pacing the room in a nervous panic "I don't give a shit about Fiona!" he slowed, came to kneel in front of her and took her hand as she watched, sitting on the bed "I give a shit about you, love!"  
  
"If you do then you won't let this get out."  
  
He sighed and set his forehead against the side of the bed. "I don't like this at all, Ri." She slid off the bed to sit on the floor with him. He looked over at her "If you get one more letter...something will be done." She nodded agreeing.  
  
**Yeah that was way short, but, hey, its better than nothing, I guess. I would have written more but I've been really sick lately, actually, doctors tell me that a virus has settled in my brain and I get confused easily, its horrible, I haven't been to school in a few weeks cause I just cant think ( I hope you're having a better day/week/month/year than me. PS, sorry about the spelling/grammar errors 


End file.
